


No Bets

by LHorcrux



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: 1980, But we all know what's really going on, Diagon Alley, Don't give Sirius or James Firewhiskey, Dubious Canon Status, Era - 1980, F/M, Fluff, I turned a James!Bashing fic idea into a sweet fluff, James shouldn't've made that bet, Lily Scolding James, Lily is pregnant, Marauders' Era, My first ever Jily, Not sure whether this is headcanon or non-canon, Peter Pettigrew is "At work", Remus is basically babysitting, Remus is the babysitter now, Sirius and James need a babysitter, That is a very important lesson, They are not in hiding yet, jily, my tags suck
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-12
Updated: 2015-09-12
Packaged: 2018-04-20 10:32:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 451
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4784147
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LHorcrux/pseuds/LHorcrux
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>James Potter has a bad memory. Especially when it involves things he shouldn't do.</p>
            </blockquote>





	No Bets

**Author's Note:**

> Something short and silly. Lily always seemed like a fun character to write.

Lily Evans Potter sat down at a table in the Leaky Cauldron. She watched out the window as her husband (James Potter) playfully tackled his best friends Remus Lupin and Sirius Black to the ground rolling around in the dirt.

She patted her swollen stomach fondly. "For someone who's about to become a father, your daddy isn't that mature." She murmured to the baby nestled in the safety of her belly. "Gosh," She whispered, patting her stomach. "I wonder how you'll turn out with James as you dad." She admitted to herself.

The waiter came up to her then asking what she'd like to drink.

"A butterbeer please," she replied, smiling as he nodded. "Thank you."

There was a slight bang as the door into the pub crashed open to reveal James still wrestling with Sirius, though they were standing and Remus was attempting to drag them over to where Lily sat patiently.

Remus moved the two into their chairs as the wrestling eased, though they still argued playfully over quidditch.

"Nothing to see here!" Remus announced when he noticed stares from various wizards and witches in the pub.

"And what would you three like?" the waiter asked politely, setting Lily's butterbeer on the table.

"Two fire whiskies for me," James said boisterously.

"I'll take three!" Sirius grinned.

"No way you can have all three, you just finished a triple scoop of strawberry ice cream at Florean's!" James exclaimed.

"Exactly, I need it to wash the ice cream down!" Sirius replied.

Remus shook his head. "You know what, I'll just take a butterbeer please," he exclaimed sighing and shaking his head. "I need to stay sane enough to control the two of them," he added to himself and Lily, motioning to Sirius and James, who were still bickering over Merlin knows what.

The waiter nodded, and walked off.

"Where's Peter?" Lily asked.

"At work he said," Remus answered.

"I thought he only worked until two - James Potter stop strangling Sirius this instant you're creating a scene!" she hissed the last part at her husband

"Aw, Lils, no one minds that much," James pleaded.

Sirius looked like he did.

"So help me I will hex you, James!"

After a few minutes of James and Sirius acting like idiots (and in result, severals stinging hexes), the waiter brought the drinks to the table, and Sirius immediately downed three whiskeys in the time it took James one. Then he belched.

"Gross," Lily said, wrinkling her nose.

Sirius just grinned proudly. "Told you," he said to James, who sighed and handed over a galleon.

"James!" Lily exclaimed, "No placing bets!"

"Fine," he grumbled, "I'll try to remember."

Lily just looked at Remus shaking her head.


End file.
